


darling you're worth it all

by orphan_account



Series: mine, yours, his; ours [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yixing's boyfriends team up to make Yixing's 25 birthday his best one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling you're worth it all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.

It starts when Junmyeon receives a call from Taiwan, months before October even arrives.

 

The number itself is unknown, and Junmyeon doesn’t bother to pick it up initially, thinking that it’s just another _sasaeng_ that had gotten hold of his number. He had sighed and ended the call, but gotten a message a couple of minutes later.

 

_I am Zhixiang._ The message had said in broken Korean. _I talk about Yixing._

 

“Did he use Google translate for this?” Jongdae had asked, giggling as he read the message from where he had his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

 

Junmyeon had called back, and through Minseok and Jongdae’s limited Mandarin skills, the conversation had started.

 

The rest is done with a lot of careful planning, a lot of frustration, and a lot of attempts at learning a new language. Zhixiang tries his best to improve his Korean, and Jongdae asks for Liyin’s help to quickly absorb as much Mandarin as he can. Junmyeon is busy filming his new drama, but he takes Sehun’s Mandarin workbooks and flips through them when he can, as well.

 

By the time October _actually_ rolls round, Zhixiang, Jongdae and Junmyeon are already well versed in each other’s tongue. Not the technicalities, perhaps, but enough that they don’t have to stutter or turn to web translators.

 

It starts with crashing Yixing’s birthday party. Like EXO had done a couple of years ago, the three of them wheel Yixing’s birthday cake out onto the stage to huge fanfare. Certainly, Jongdae and Junmyeon alone would be a huge deal, but with Zhixiang here, the noise is a lot louder than they’d expected.

 

Yixing’s look of shock had been priceless. To the fans, perhaps, it was the meeting of three celebrities, two parties, coincidentally happening to be at the same place. To Yixing, of course, it had been his three most important people – discounting his family, evidently – that had come to celebrate the day he’d been born, 25 years ago.

 

Since the birthday party itself was held in China, Jongdae and Junmyeon’s vastly improved Mandarin had sent the crowd into even more cheers, and Yixing himself into wide-eyed surprise, since they’d been hiding their new language ability from him. Zhixiang had grinned, proud of the two of them, and slung an arm around Yixing’s shoulders, just enough to be considered platonic rather than romantic.

 

Which, essentially, led them to where they were now.

 

Yixing pushes the door of his hotel room open to see his three boyfriends laughing together at the living room area of his suite. He tears up a little as he thinks of how they’d all surprised him, and quickly rushes forward to bury his face into their embrace.

 

“I hate you all,” He mumbles, sobbing a little. “All three of you bastards.”

 

Zhixiang laughs, lifting Yixing’s face to kiss him in greeting as Jongdae and Junmyeon nuzzle into his nape. “Happy birthday, my little lamb.”

 

“Happy birthday, Yixing-ge!”

 

“Happy birthday, darling.”

 

They lead Yixing to the bed, gently guiding him down, ever mindful of his waist, and worship him. Jongdae climbs up into Yixing’s lap, straddling his thighs and unbuttoning his jeans with a mischievous grin. Junmyeon keeps his mouth busy as he kisses and kisses, Zhixiang pulling his shirt up and blowing air at his chest.

 

Yixing writhes at the attention they pay him, gasping into Junmyeon’s kisses, arching into Zhixiang’s touch and squirming under Jongdae’s hands. He quickly becomes a mess of sensitivity, crying out whenever someone so much as caresses his skin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ge!” Yixing wails when Zhixiang wraps a warm, calloused hand around his neck. He’s in Zhixiang’s lap, bouncing on his cock desperately, thighs flexing beautifully. Jongdae has his lips wrapped around Yixing’s, and the way he blinks up at Yixing, eyes wet with tears has not only Yixing but even Zhixiang moaning at the sight. Junmyeon’s a little off to the side, tongue buried where Zhixiang has his cock inside Yixing.

 

Zhixiang’s hand tightens, depriving Yixing of air. He makes a hitched noise even as his head throws back onto Zhixiang’s shoulder. Zhixiang doesn’t stop looking down, however, at Jongdae. He had never done this before with Yixing, choosing to make slow, gentle love to him whenever they had the time, but Jongdae had suggested this, and now the other was his lead.

 

_You know him best when it comes to this_ , Zhixiang had said. _Lead me. Teach me._

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon, of course, had agreed.

 

Jongdae has a hand on Yixing’s thigh, the other on Zhixiang’s. The former is to ground both himself and Yixing, the latter to squeeze when Yixing can’t take it any longer. Junmyeon can’t really see anything from where he is, but Yixing’s desperate cries are enough.

 

Jongdae watches Yixing, his reactions and how he becomes even more desperate, fucks himself down harder onto Zhixiang’s cock. At the very last moment, when Jongdae knows Yixing can’t take it, he squeezes Zhixiang’s thigh. The older loosens his grip immediately, and Yixing sucks in a breath, eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure.

 

“Please,” Yixing begs, so pretty, so beautiful for them. He’s soft and pliant, and Junmyeon comes up to kiss him, hard and deep.

 

“You want to come, baby?” Zhixiang asks, moving his hips fluidly, fucking up into Yixing, harsh snaps of his hips that have Yixing hiccuping on every thrust. “Want to come down Jongdae’s throat?”

 

Jongdae groans at the thought and Zhixiang sends him a cheeky wink. He hollows his cheeks, sucking harder, wanting Yixing to come in his mouth, wants to drink his lover down.

 

Yixing gasps against Junmyeon’s lips, but the older quickly moves down, nipping at his neck, his collarbones, then wraps his lips around a nipple, and Yixing’s gone. He wails, back arching and hands flying up to grab at Junmyeon’s arms, coming hard and fast into Jongdae’s mouth.

 

“Shit,” Zhixiang curses, thrusting upwards into Yixing’s tight heat as Yixing’s ass flutters around his cock with the force of his orgasm. He grits his teeth, resisting the urge to bite down onto Yixing’s shoulder and throws his head back, gasping in ecstasy as he loses himself inside of his lover. “Shit, Yi _xing_.”

 

Junmyeon pulls away from Yixing to kiss Jongdae, sharing the lingering taste of their lover on his tongue. They kiss and kiss until they hear Yixing whine, turning to him. He’s breathless, still in Zhixiang’s lap, still full of him. Zhixiang’s murmuring low in his ear, loud enough for Yixing to comprehend but not for the Koreans.

 

Yixing makes a noise of approval, of acceptance, and then he’s dropping down, crawling towards them with a soft smile on his face. Zhixiang pulls out, kissing his way down Yixing’s spine as Yixing drops to his elbows, peering up at the two of them with a demure look. “Let me suck you two off?” He asks, cheeky. “Together?”

 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon breathes, and Zhixiang chuckles from where he’s still kissing Yixing’s hips.

 

“You’re welcome,” The oldest man says, his grin smug.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yixing’s all fucked out, sated and content, he lies his head down Zhixiang’s chest, cuddling up into his side. Junmyeon is curled up behind him, pressing kisses to the back of his neck, and it has Yixing squirming. Jongdae’s on the other side of Zhixiang, his head resting on Zhixiang’s outstretched arm, speaking softly to the oldest and giggling.

 

Yixing watches and smiles. When he’s first fallen in love with them, he hadn’t known that this would be possible, content on wallowing in his misery as he watched them laugh with one another. Becoming Jongdae and Junmyeon’s boyfriend had been natural, almost, when they’d picked up on Yixing’s melancholy and asked him about it. He had blurted his affections out, and the rest had been history.

 

Falling in love with Zhixiang was an entirely different matter altogether. He was already with Jongdae and Junmyeon, for one, and Zhixiang was more than a decade older than he was, for another. Like before, it was his two boyfriends who had picked up on his melancholy and asked him about it. It had taken a lot more convincing and a lot more anxiousness than the first time they’d confronted Yixing about something, but he’d told them nonetheless, fearful of their disgust but clinging onto the hope that they wouldn’t push him away.

 

They hadn’t.

 

Had convinced him to go ahead with the confession to Zhixiang, in fact. The older man had taken a longer time to accept the fact that Yixing was already in a committed relationship, but had slowly warmed up to the idea. He’d met up with Jongdae and Junmyeon, and with Yixing playing messenger, had worked everything out. It had been a long, tedious and awkward first meeting, but it had been – still is – worth it.

 

Perhaps, Yixing thinks, he wants to be a little more selfish. Perhaps he wants to go from Jongdae, Junmyeon and Zhixiang, Yixing’s boyfriends, to Jongdae, Junmyeon, Zhixiang _and_ Yixing. He wants this, he knows, but he also knows that he’s been selfish enough, that even if the three of them were willing to put up with him having three boyfriends, the chances of them falling in love with each other are low.

 

He’s been selfish enough, Yixing thinks, but as he falls asleep, he can’t help but think that he wants to be a little more selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. No, I have no clue which language they're speaking.  
> 2\. Yixing's said that the possibility of him having a birthday party this year is very low, but I can dream.  
> 3\. The message Zhixiang sent to Junmyeon is actually Google Translated by me from Mandarin to Korean and then to English.  
> 4\. I know it is impossible for three very busy men to learn a very different language in the span of a couple of months.  
> 5\. It is not said in this fic - but perhaps will be explored in future ones - that Jongdae is very turned on by Zhixiang's tattoo. If you haven't seen it, [here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/039ccf10c9c83f0813714b75dca617ee/tumblr_mpmkgyMZia1qac6rno1_500.jpg) it is. It's actually in honour of his father, which is really sweet, but considering the context, I'll pretend I don't know that.  
> 6\. If you're wondering whether polyamorous OT4 will happen, the answer is _yes_. I love Yixing. Therefore, Yixing gets what he wants.  
>  7\. Have I gone insane? Yes.


End file.
